darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
SkekEkt
}} SkekEkt was the Skeksis Ornamentalist, and counterpart to urUtt the Weaver. Aside from making the Skeksis garments, he was also in charge of the rehearsals of the Podling choir, incorporating those he liked and destroying the rest.Smith, A. C. H., & Odell, D. (1982). The Dark Crystal. Holt, Rinehart and Winston . Personality and traits SkekEkt was a vain and callous individual who caused the deaths of one hundred birds just to make one cloak, and devised a paste consisting of clotted blood and diamond powder to "restore the sparkle of youth".Froud, B. & Llewellyn, J. J., The World of the Dark Crystal. Pavilion Books. He was extremely melodramatic and self absorbed, becoming annoyed when not the center of attention and making very loud and high-pitched screams and dramatic hand gestures when frightened or panicked such as when SkekSil brought Kira to the Castle. Of all the Skeksis he was the one who was the most appalled when Aughra shouted profanity at them, looking away and hiding his face behind his hands. Like the other Skeksis SkekEkt was sadistic and had a cruel sense of humor, taking Seladon's crown and mockingly imitating her with it. He was also excited about the eventuality of a fight between Skeksis after Skekso's death and had no problems turning on Skeksil after his loss to SkekUng, even taking part in stripping the Chamberlain of his clothes. SkekEkt seemed to be genuine friends with skekAyuk the Gourmand and skekOk the Scroll Keeper, as he was often seen with them, exchanging recipes with the former and gossiping with the latter he also comforted skekOk while he was mourning the death of skekLach, something which saddened him too. Unlike the majority of Skeksis, he and skekZok had comparatively good table manners when eating. Biography Age of Resistance Although not present when the Skeksis drained their first Gelfling, skekEkt returned to the Castle of the Crystal, where they threw a banquet in his honour. Despite wanting the other Skeksis to talk about him, all they could think of was essence, so skekEkt demanded some, only to learn that there was none left and that skekTek's machine was damaged and unable to produce more. His closest ally, skekOk the Scroll Keeper, informed him that he had witnessed skekVar and skekZok return from an expedition without any Gelfling to drain. SkekEkt expressed his delight in seeing the Emperor get angry with skekVar. After his first taste of Gelfling essence, skekEkt noticed it removed his wrinkles and yelled out his excitement at regaining beauty. When the Skeksis revealed their true evil nature to Seladon, skekEkt proceeded to mock the Vapra princess by stealing her crown and ripping her dress to shreds. When skekMal seemingly "died", skekEkt worked with skekZok to enshrine his body. Joining the Emperor and most of the Skeksis in the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood, skekEkt laughed at the Gelfling's smaller swords. SkekEkt's confidence took a blow when Aughra resurrected during the battle, rhetorically asking if anything stays dead anymore. After retreating from the battle, skekEkt cried and hugged skekOk over the death of skekLach, he though soon cheered for skekTek when he unveiled his ultimate killing machine: the Garthim. Post-Garthim War SkekEkt was in a political alliance with skekSil the Chamberlain and skekOk the Scroll Keeper. SkekSil himself never considered the Ornamentalist a threat to his ascension to the Skeksis throne, as his depravity and perversity could never command obedience. However, after skekSil's banishment, the new Emperor skekUng planned to wean skekEkt from skekSil's party after the Great Conjunction and turn him into his ally. When skekSil returned to the Castle to present Kira, skekEkt wondered what kind of a decoration he could make with the Gelfling's head. He was subsequently merged with his urRu other after Jen healed the Crystal. He was revived a century later alongside his seven other comrades and urRu counterparts after the Fireling Thurma took a shard from the Crystal in a misguided quest to restore her homeland's dying Mother Sun. He briefly fought against the Crystal Guards, but was interrupted by Jen, who took control of the Garthim and had the Skeksis incarcerated.Spurrier, S., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #3, Archaia, USA, May 2017 After he was eventually released alongside his comrades by the Crystalline Eminence, he immediately began raiding the Castle wardrobes for clothes.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #8, Archaia, USA, October 2017 When Thurma returned with the Shard upon realizing the error of her ways, skekEkt was once again merged with his urRu other after she healed the Crystal.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #12, Archaia, USA, March 2018 Behind the scenes ]] The character's pre-production notes described him as "decadent, perverted sexually, sensual, hedonistic, vain, theatrical" and as being accompanied everywhere by slaves carrying makeup pots and powder puffs.Invader Zim (2010-06-08). "The Skeksis (one post from a messageboard thread)". Planet Irk. Retrieved 2019-09-28. In The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, the Ornamentalist was intended to be voiced by a professional voice actor. However, Will Matthews liked Alice Dinnean's performance so much that he decided not to overdub it.E. Douglas, INTERVIEW: THE DARK CRYSTAL: THE AGE OF RESISTANCE writers on creation myths, character deaths, and more, Comicsbeat.com, August 28 2019 Gallery Power Ceremony - skekEkt.png SkekEkt.jpg SkekEkt Instagram.jpg SkekEkt UrUtt.jpg|SkekEkt with his urRu counterpart, urUtt the Weaver Skeksis attack.jpg|SkekLach, skekSo, skekEkt, and skekZok Skeksis feast together.jpg|SkekOk, SkekEkt, SkekVar, SkekZok, SkekAyuk, & SkekLach References External Links * * }} Category:Characters Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:The Power of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Villains